Shingeki No Kyojin: Hopes Of A New World
by Hibiko
Summary: Thirty years has passed since the discovery of the Titan Shifters, humans capable of transforming into fearsome and powerful Titans, the once predators of the Human Race. Since then, the world has drastically changed for the better with the creation of The Three Kingdoms while an unknown threat prepares itself for war. Rated M for Extreme Violence and Language.
1. Chapter 1: Past Memories

Chapter I

''_So I said that humanity should go out into the world someday. And they hit me and called me a heretic.''_

''_Damn it.''_

_The brown-haired boy threw a rock in the river in front of them, frustrated by his friend's consequence for admitting that getting out of the walls would be interesting. This idea wasn't exactly wrong; humanity couldn't stay caged like animals forever and ever._

_He looked up to the river, asking to his blonde-haired friend as he sat not far from him on the grey brick-made stairs._

''_Why does everyone act like you're crazy if you want to go outside?''_

_He got his response from him pretty quickly._

''_Because staying within the walls has brought peace for a hundred years.''_

_The boy looked up to his friend, curious, as he continued, his adoptive sister not bothering to look up to them as she looked toward the ground with the same frowning look as ever, sitting at the end of the small stairs. After all, she was the one who did everything to keep those mean kids away from Armin._

''_They're afraid that if many of us venture out, we'll risk letting them in. So the royal government declared any interest in the outside world taboo.''_

_The other boy frowned, looking back toward the river._

''_That's our lives we're risking, so it's our business!''_

''_You can't.''_

_The girl finally decided to end their little talk, slightly looking toward them as the boys turned their looks toward her._

''_No.''_

* * *

''_Just because the walls haven't been breached in a hundred years doesn't mean they won't be breached today...''_

* * *

Present day, Year 885, Middle Kingdom, Arc District:

I sighed. Great, Dad is talking in his sleep again.

I walked away from my father's room's door, not wanting to hear anymore of his past life; he told us everything, ranging from the death of Gran onward to the creation of the Titan Shifters Division of The Three Kingdoms.

And say I just wanted to come by and say hello to Mom and Dad.

Bah, it's alright, I can let them sleep; they aren't soldiers anymore.

I walked toward the front door of the house, stumbling upon a small mirror that was on the wall. I decided to stop and look at the reflection made on the glass, remembering the days when I was still young and, well, convinced that I was entirely human.

And I think people have the right to laugh a bit of my appearance; I'm short, undeveloped and there's that scar those assholes from back then did with a rock when I was still a small kid protecting Arthur from just admitting that he liked travelling outside the cities, even though it was dangerous.

Hope they died in a pit; those ideas from twenty years ago, get over it!

Other than that, I'm alright: blonde hair that I've tied in a low ponytail with a cute little red ribbon, green eyes, normal skin tone and a slightly muscular body...yep, I was alright, not too shabby. I was also wearing the official uniform of the Titan Shifters Division, which was a short light brown jacket with the badge of my squad on my shoulders, a light-coloured shirt, white pants and knee-high leather boots. I also had a rather heavy and not very comfortable black hooded cloak with the Titan Hope logo on the back of it. It was a pretty normal logo, it having the head of a bald Titan looking toward the right side with a grey iron shield pattern behind it, like any other Divisions had on them.

I sighed, looking at the reflection of myself in the mirror. I did not liked the idea of remembering the days of when I was young, especially since Erik died. Although, it was my friends that got it way worse than me, even though I can consider myself already depressed in some parts of the day.

However, I wasn't ENTIRELY depressed during the day. In fact, I don't know how many times I combed my hair this morning just to get it straight!

Ugh, enough of beauty lessons and past memories, I have to go join my squad.

I directed myself toward the front door, leaving my father and my mother behind in their house with a small memo on the wooden table of the kitchen that I've written on

Just a cute little memo, actually.

**Hey Dad, Mom! I was just coming by and I saw that you two were asleep, so I left some bread in the storage! I love you! **

**Eris**

Not very much else...and that was just to make them imagine that I still love them. I don't really like them, to be honest; it was their fault that I had to suffer through all those horrible experiments.

As I went outside and felt summer's sun's light reaching my face, I smiled and walked forward through town. Ah, it's so good to be outside and not fearing any Titans being close from town!

Well, as long as I'm still Human, of course, heh.

The large city of the Middle Kingdom was very much alive with kids running around playing together, merchants merchandising with curious clients, the god damn churchman still screaming that Titan Shifters are demons disguised as Humans about to eat everyone soon where no one was clearly listening to him, knowing that the Titan Shifters were the ones who actually contributed to the saving of humanity and it's expansion.

Oh, yes, did I mention that they actually did so? My father, Eren Yeager, was actually publicly known as the first Titan Shifter seen by the people from the Walls, even though he wasn't the first person to have this ability. My mother, Annie Leonhart, said to me that she had lived with that ability for a very long time, trained in that weird village she never talked about, not even once.

And all of this stuff about the ''Coordinate''...yeah, too much weird stuff for me, those are for Arthur.

Doesn't mean, though, that I'm not curious about the Titans' past. I mean...where are they even coming from? Were they always here?

Obviously, there must be a reason why they are, they can't had just suddenly appeared and eaten us all to the point we had to confine ourselves in the Walls.

Well, guess what? We aren't in the Walls anymore.

Since the creation of the Titan Shifters Division along with the help of the Recon Corps, we were able to push off the Titans far enough to rebuild the destroyed walls, re-colonise Wall Maria once again after the Colossal Titan appeared (When I think about it, that guy had his head cut off when he was still Human. Oh well) along with the Armoured Titan (Who betrayed his own to be with us! Thank you, Uncle Reiner!), whom breached through it pretty easily. Then, we sent multiple soldiers outside of the walls, killed a lot of buildings made of flesh and slowly constructed cities!

And that was the creation of The Three Kingdoms, still ruled by the same king from before. The Walls became the East Kingdom while two others appeared: the West and Middle Kingdom.

And the latter is where I always lived in, in the Arc District, one of the most well-known of the Kingdom. Since I was born from two Titan Shifters, it was expected of me to also be one as well.

And here I am now, a Trainee in the Titan Shifters Division that is, ugh, well, awfully over trained by her higher ranked.

And all of those guys treat me like I always have to be better, always have to be stronger and always have to be more intelligent than anyone else. What am I supposed to be in the end, God?!

I shook my head quickly to chase all of thoughts and sighed before I heard a voice behind me, calling.

''Hey, Eris!''

I smiled and looked back, already knowing who that could be as the guy advanced toward me and smiled shyly, not accustomed to call people like that. I waved back with a welcoming smile.

''Hey, Arthur.''

Arthur, also known as the brains in law in my jargon. Son of one of the brightest tactician to ever exist in the history of mankind, Armin Arlet, he was way, and I mean way much, intelligent then me, even though I never really announced it publicly. Knows almost every battle strategies? Check. Can defend himself pretty well? Check. Is a Titan Shifter? Check.

He has short blonde hair on the back that reaches his nape, but he placed it so it could grew long upfront, reaching his chin. He has blue eyes and a pretty nasty stitch mark I've seen on his back one day, which he got from that incident that I do not wish to think about all. He was also slightly skinny and was looking frail and fragile, which wasn't really good for someone who was a Titan Shifter, even though he was indeed wearing the same clothes than me. He eventually got beaten in his first transformations pretty easily, him being able to control it properly, but he has been upgraded with the same stuff they injected into me. He is older than me from a year, about 17 years old, and he is one of my best childhood friends. Coincidentally, we were born on the same day of a different mouth, the 23rd day.

He asked.

''So, what are you doing here?''

I shrugged.

''Not much, just roaming the streets as usual.''

''I see. Where's Risa?''

''Probably cleaning the base as usual.''

He smiled.

''Well, she is...kind of always like this.''

Ah, yes, I remember that he is interested in Risa, my friend from the Soldier Division, and that it is pretty hard for him to not be shy when she is around or talking about her. Basically, it was very visible. However, I understand him and I won't go in the subject any further.

Because Risa, at all cost, must not shift into a Titan. Ever.

And thank God her power remains dormant since she was transferred into the Soldier Division; taking her out was really hard, even with the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. She never became a Titan after that incident and I'm thankful she didn't.

I asked back.

''How many time do we have before getting back to the base?''

Arthur looked up, nodding.

''About thirty minutes.''

''T-Thirty minutes?! But it takes about twenty-five minutes to get there by walk!''

I grabbed his wrist and started to run. I never thought I would have taken so much time with my parents during the free time we were given! Arthur gulped as he was forced to run, but followed in tow.

''I-I thought we could had taken horses!''

I replied back as we passed by the Economical District, passing by numbers of merchants and people looking at us like we were crazy or something.

''No time!''

We ran for our lives for about twenty minutes straight, already panting as we reached the outskirts of town and ran past some people from the Garrison, drinking and playing card games. I smack one of them in the head as we passed through and I shouted.

''Do your job, you lazy twats!''

The guy I hit looked to me with an angered look and spat on the ground before getting back to what he was previously doing, not listening to me as I huffed and looked back upfront, running through the fields on the dirt road with Arthur following closely, panting heavily.

''I. Can't. Run. Any. More...''

''You don't have a choice, come on!''

I stuck my tongue out comically so I can force him to get faster, which he tried to, almost to the point he was sprinting past me, but I was still faster.

After about five more minutes, we finally arrived over there, panting like hell to the point that Arthur simply fell on the ground, completely exhausted. However, I was still ready to go, even though I was still really fatigued as well.

The base was a rather small building outside of the city, but not very far from it, at the start of the forest. It was constructed around the trees so we could defend ourselves from Titans with the 3DMG with ease and less danger. It had gates and forts covering its surroundings, us having stopped right in front of the closed doors.

And right at the side of it was standing...ugh, Gale Swamp, our Captain.

And exactly the one I perfectly hate. He was just standing there, upright, looking at us with his always wide opened his eyes and already prepared to shout on us to get up and enter, but calmed himself down with a deep breath and the gates opened, him still looking at us before he let out his awfully loud voice.

''TRAINEES YEAGER AND ARLET, YOU ARE RIGHT ON TIME! TEN MINUTES BEFORE WE START THE EXPEDITION!''

God I hate him, him and his bald hair, large black beard and his eternal military stance. I sighed and responded with a polite voice as I got Arthur back up, him having fainted from all the running. He was lucky to have me with him or else Swamp would had punished him for being alone and exhausted in a forest with so many openings, a Titan could simply come out of nowhere, grab him and throw him away pretty easily.

''Yes, sir!''

I carried Arthur with me by putting his arm over my shoulders, passing the gates as I looked up to the building in front of me. It was a large one, about the size of a manor that had an entire training courtyard behind it for the troops of the Titan Shifters and the Soldier Division, the first being enough low on personnel to keep all of the troops at bay. This wasn't the exact main base for everyone, but it had the looks of it with its four meters tallness and its small castle look of it. I got in the building by the main doors and I arrived in the Main Hall, which was basically a lobby where many soldiers from both divisions pass through. It was a large hall with some furniture and weird paintings along with some medals and stuff.

Well, right now, it was empty.

Arthur woke back up at that moment, already asking.

''How much time was I down?''

I smirked.

''About a minute. Glad to see you didn't pass your record of thirty minutes.''

''Yeah, yeah.''

He got away from my grip and shook his head quickly, pouting.

''Stop running so fast...!''

''You should had told me about the free time remaining earlier! We wouldn't have run if you did!''

''Bah, whatever, at least we're here now. Let's go find Risa so we can bring her to the Expedition.''

''Right.''

Right when I said that and I was about to separate to go find Risa, the sudden appearance of a maid appeared right in front of us as she went downstairs and started cleaning as she huffed, already starting to clean a table with a broomstick. She was a girl with long night black low ponytails that almost reaches her waist, tied with pink ribbons, hazel eyes and a pretty well-developed, athletic and slim body from all the training she did in the past, combat being pretty much natural for her ever since then.

Yeah, yeah, I do lots of descriptions of the people around me and my surroundings, don't start complaining.

''Why is it so dusty here? Ugh, I swear they are doing this on purpose! I'm going to send a report to the King; he'll surely act for such a blasphemy!''

She then started to hum while she was doing her work, making us both sigh while I replied.

''Still as clean as ever, huh?''

Risa smirked and suddenly pointed her broomstick toward me while she talked.

''Of course I am, Eri! Being clean and proper is the best thing in the world!''

I looked up to her and almost had the urge to facepalm before I turned my head toward Arthur who seemed frozen, not able to speak. I smiled and looked back toward the maid.

''Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyway, let's go. You know Swamp will ditch us in if you're still cleaning.''

Risa laughed and continued to clean as she chirped.

''I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm done anyway!''

She walked away from us, then, about a minute later, she came back with her Soldier Division uniform, which looked like ours, but without the cloak and with the Phoenix logo on the back of her jacket, represented by a large orange-red bird that looked like it was burning, looking up front with its wings deployed toward the top right and left of the logo, almost taking all of the shield pattern behind it.

I nodded and then turned heels, hoping that they were following me in tow.

''Come on, let's.''

Like I just hoped, they followed me behind and out of the building, toward the courtyard. When we arrived, there were about a hundred of people waiting for us, Swamp being in front of all of these, putting his hands behind his back as he looked at us calmly, talking calmly while nodding.

''Alright, alright, that's good, the three are here, that's good.''

He coughed as we took position in front of everyone at the three empty spaces that was preserved for us before he talked loudly so everyone could hear him.

''TRAINEES OF THE TITAN SHIFTERS' DVISION AND THE MEN OF THE SOLDIER DIVISION, HERE WE ARE, TODAY, TO CELEBRATE OUR UPCOMING 100TH EXPEDITION! YOU WERE ALL CHOSEN TO TAKE PART OF IT AS WE WILL FINALLY START TO CONSTRUCT ANOTHER CITY SOUTH OF OUR ACTUAL POSITION! WE WILL ELIMINATE THE TITANS THAT ARE STILL ROAMING OVER THERE! WE WILL PURGE THE TITANS UNTIL THEY. ARE. NO. MORE!''

Ugh, just shut it already, please. Even if we eliminate every single Titan on the face of this land, they'll eventually come back, I'm sure of it. Also, why should we eliminate them all? Why not just continue to capture some so we can study them?

This guy is an idiot.

He continued nonetheless, him not being able to read my mind, fortunately.

''YOU WILL BE ALL ASSIGNED TO TEAMS OF THREE SO YOU CAN BE ALL SEPARATED AROUND THE TERRITORY!''

Wait, what? Teams of three?

''THE TEAMS WILL ALL BE MADE WITH TWO TITAN SHIFTERS AND ONE SOLDIER! COMPLAINS AND DISLIKING FROM ONE ANOTHER WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED!''

Yeah, sure, like anyone would actually complain to such a blasted guy you are.

''UNDERSTOOD?!''

We all said at the same time, agreeing.

''Yes, sir!''

''PERFECT! NOW, FOR THE TEAAAAMS!''

Another high-ranked came by the guy's side, whispering him something that I probably guessed as a question, asking him to tone down his voice since Titans could be attracted to his voice. However, like I guessed the shithead was about to say, he shouted at the soldier.

''ARE YOU TELLING ME, CAPTAIN SWAMPS, TO TURN MY VOICE DOWN?! WELL SCREW YOU, I WON'T! GET BACK WITH THE OTHERS, STARS!''

The man grinned in displeasure and walked away, angry. Well, here goes another person who will put Swamps in their blacklists, perfect. Swamps looked back to us and called.

''PREPARE YOUR EQUIPMENT AND JOIN US IN FRONT OF THE BASE AS SOON AS YOU CAN!''

Five minutes later...:

Just after the madman finished his speech, we directed ourselves toward the front of the base and stood with our 3DMG, waiting for Swamps to come so he could lead us as we were all on horses, preparing to go as the sky seemed to darken because of the upcoming rain.

Both Arthur and Risa were behind me, silent as we waited for the guy to come, having been assigned to stay together and form the team called ''ERA''. Since we were the best of all of the people around here, I do not think we'll go down easily. Risa sighed and whispered.

''Eri...I'm...I'm sorry for what happened back then, I...''

I looked toward her and sighed as well, whispering back.

''Look, we've already talked about this and I already said that it wasn't your fault.''

''B-But all those people...''

Arthur seemed uncertain, not talking as he still waited silently for Swamp. I suppose I can finally explain what actually happened with Risa. A year ago, when it was revealed that she was a Titan Shifter, we tried to test her out in the fields after the experiments. However, it went incredibly wrong and she went on a rampage, completely destroying a close agricultural town and killing all of the townsfolk in it, including my younger brother, Erik and also injuring Arthur. We stopped her right when she was about to reach the Middle Kingdom by simply running toward it. About an hour later, she woke up, having no memories of what just happened. We told her the truth and she broke, having started to cry and shout that she never wanted to become a Titan once again.

Ever since then, she never transformed, not even once.

Even though I lost my younger brother and that, even today, it is very hard for me to get over it, Arthur was the one who felt the most depressed. Having been asked to protect Erik and the townsfolk of village, he was severely beaten by Risa even if he was in his Titan form and completely failed, taking all of the blame on himself. He still says he had gotten over it, but I can still see it's the contrary.

That's why he isn't asking her on a date easily; it is because he is slightly afraid of her. It is because he is scared that, if she gets hurt, she'll transform and kill anything on sight, he included.

I patted Risa's shoulder as I made myself stable on the saddle of my horse.

''Get over it, Risa. It wasn't your fault.''

She sighed and nodded, suddenly taking an aggressive look as she huffed.

''Is that guy coming already?! I won't wait here all day long!''

Swamp arrived right then, getting in front of everyone as he shouted.

''LET'S GO!'

He rushed toward the south, out of the forest, as we followed him behind, the sounds of hooves stepping on the dirt being heard all over the land around us as we exited the dirt road and got on the field's grass, our legion being seen from miles away as a big black spot ruining the beautiful landscape of the land.

And say that this land was once full of Titans only waiting to eat you off. Ironic, isn't it?

Our horses ran through the fields while Swamp shouted.

''HERE WE GOOOO!''

I hate that guy.

Meanwhile...:

A man watched everything happened up from a tree not far from the military base, yawning as he was wearing a dark green coat in tatters while putting his hood.

''Easy...''

He left the area, unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2: Swords and Royalty

Chapter II

Three hours later, East Kingdom, Old Wall Sina, Mitras Inner District:

''People of the East Kingdom! May you kneel in front of our King for his trustfully important announcement: King Fritz!''

As the man called and stood aside the second his voice stopped it's resonance in the main hall of the Royal Castle, the people that were watching by the side of the red carpet looked at the entrance of their still-king, whom he had ruled over the Kingdoms for, now, almost around thirty years since the end of the Titan War, him wearing red and purple slightly regal-coloured robes.

For a King, he looked extremely old and about to die soon, his wrinkled face ravaged by disease and soon-to-be worries. Still having long grey hair separating from his face upfront and reaching his shoulders behind along with a long beard, he was accompanied by two men from the Royal Guard Division; a replacement of the old Military Police whom soldiers are highly trained and disciplined to protect their King at all costs. They were wearing grey knight-like light armor with gold capes with the symbol of Wall Sina on their backs, it being the image of a man with an iron helmet, symbolising the old King's home. For now, they were simply armed with two swords, not wearing the 3DMG for actual Titan combat.

Fritz sat on the high red chair who was supposed to be presented as a throne, leaving out a tired sigh as he did from his seventy years and dust of age. Surprisingly, he had not bothered wearing the once-golden royal crown, immediately questioning his subjects from the lower districts of the Kingdom, close from the still-standing Walls, as they whispered between them, still standing away from the red carpet as it was made for official business and nothing else. He talked with the weakened voice of the old man he was, not looking happy or angry or sad to deliver the announcement his jarl had delivered, bringing the civilians here; well, most of the civilians, excepting those who were not interested and the merchants of the towns.

''My dear subjects of the East Kingdom (_I sound like an asshole..._), I have come, with the last tidbits of the remains of my life, to deliver you a message of the outmost importance. Today, all of you shall meet a new monarch that will replace the rotting corpse I am.''

The people blinked or frowned in surprise, not thinking it would have been so soon. Normally, the ceremony of the arrival of a new monarch is supposed to be done after the death of the previous one, not before. Fritz continued, already seeming out of breath from his first speech.

''The candidates to the throne will be chosen soon. Me having neither son nor daughters, it is impossible for me to choose from my own family, so it will have to be one of my dearest friends from the nobles of the East Kingdom.''

Fifteen minutes later, after the people had dismissed, an old man, seeming slightly younger than the king himself, approached him with a firm and serious look. He had short grey hair and a slight moustache, wearing a dark work jacket and simple brown pants, him looking quite rich.

''Fritz.''

The king looked at him.

''Reiss.''

''You know who you shall choose already. This has been discussed many times and, even though Ackerman says otherwise, he has no control over me.''

The king sighed, asking.

''I suppose you are talking about your daughter? Historia?''

''Of course I am.''

''Why should she be, to be honest? She may seem kind from the outside, but, inside, my friend...''

Lod sighed; he knew it was going to end that way.

''Yes, I know this, but you do not have complete power over the Kingdom. Fritz, you are not from the royal family and you served me well, but you cannot disrespect my decision.''

''I am not disrespecting it, just discussing it.''

''Discussing it is already something I cannot ignore.''

''Then who shall you send to eliminate me? Kenny Ackerman?''

The noble clenched his fist for a second, but shook his head and tensed down.

''He is just a pitiful old man, nothing else. And, besides, why would I eliminate you?''

The king chuckled, standing up with the most strength he had.

''Look at me! I'm sick, old and I can barely even fight by my own body! I am already dead anyway, Reiss; another monarch is necessary to the Three Kingdoms. Ackerman is older than me, yet he is not suffering from himself!''

''Barely. He has to fight those blasted memories he has anyways. So, let's get to the point. Tomorrow, I will be discussing the subject further with my daughter and we will see about it if she wants to embrace it or not.''

_I hope not..._

The king shrugged and started to walk away.

''If you say so.''

The castle remained empty for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, south-west from here...:

I had bet that this little horse voyage was going to be long and I wasn't wrong.

I was looking upfront silently, waiting to encounter some hostiles as Risa and Arthur stood close from me, the first seeming bothered by the long travel while the latter looked, well, excited, I guess? It was a bit hard for me to decipher the emotions of someone, unfortunately.

Swamp was upfront, having shut up for, now, about an hour. When it was getting serious, he was keeping his mouth shut, fortunately. Since we were in an open field, a word could be heard from miles away and who knows if a Deviant will jump on us and eat three of our soldiers right away.

I know how it looks like and it wasn't a great sight to see.

For now, nothing was on sight and we were almost where Swamp wanted us to go to, which was now about five kilometres away. Soon enough, the figures of Titans could be seen in the distance.

Lots of them too; about five of them who were about 14m accompanied with smaller ones, but easy to eliminate if we, Titan Shifters, transform at the same time and ram in.

Of course I did not publish that idea out loud or else Arthur would have thought it was dumb and he would propose another idea right away.

As we were now almost close from them, Swamp made a hand sigh with his fingers, three fingers in the air, and the Soldiers separated into three packs, one right, one left and one behind, while they left us in the middle.

I heard the voice of Arthur behind me, whispering to himself.

''Hm...yeah, maybe that could work. If they flank like that, they will be able to attract the smaller Titans away from the big ones and we'll be good to go.''

''Still talking to yourself, blondie?''

Aaaaaand there's Risa. I heard Arthur gulp.

''U-Uh, no, no, Risa, I was just...well...''

''Concentrate on the mission!''

''Yes, sir...''

I looked back at Arthur who looked slightly away from Risa as he blushed before smirking and looking back upfront. Even though he was getting scowled, there was no way he was going to give up on her, huh? Well, I guess it's his methods of cruising with girls. I asked to Risa.

''Where are your brothers?''

She shrugged.

''I don't know! Maybe somewhere else!''

I nodded and looked back upfront before I heard Swamp from afar. Guess the guy didn't have the balls to be in front of everyone to fight.

''PREPARE TO FIIIIIIIIIGHT!''

Remember, Eris, no transformation unless it is absolutely necessary, no transformation unless it is absolutely necessary.

The Titans looked toward us and they've started to walk, quickly shortening between us and them as I heard Risa behind me.

''I'll murder them one by one!''

I saw her jump off her horse and quickly using the 3DMG to plant the wires in one of the big Titans' arms, take her swords and get around the Titan's body before slashing the back of its neck, spitting a large amount of blood around as she grinned and proceeded with her carnage, shouting.

''HERE'S RISA, BITCHES!''

Swamp shouted.

''RISA ACKERMAN, GET BACK!''

And I sighed before nodding to Arthur and waiting to be close from a smaller Titan before jumping, it directly trying to crush me with its teeth as it tripped and ate my horse, me arriving on its head and slashed the back of its neck before it could react, unfortunately being able to smack one of our man directly and launch him away along with his horse, me grinning in disgust while I heard Arthur shout.

''Look out!''

I looked up and saw the face of another Titan jump right toward me before I jump to the side, him munching his own dead friend before I planted the wires into its neck, take out some concessions from my 3DMG and launched myself to kill the Titan like his stupid friend, taking off some of its skin as I did.

Well, at least, I'm doing well and that's all that counts, but I have to continue on.

As I saw Arthur simply using his own 3DMG to fight off some Titans along with other people, I continued dealing with some of them on my own, killing another one. I was hit on the leg with a small tap from a small Titan, but I simply flipped and continued my fight, not injured.

And that's when I directly ate a punch...literally.

I don't know where it came from, but a Titan had appeared out of nowhere and punched me right in the chest, me already hearing an AWFUL LOT of bones cracking in my own body as I was launched away, me grinning to retain a scream of pain as I looked at the ring on my right hand, which was some sort of small golden ring with a small handle on it. I knew what it was and it was my biggest weapon.

Fuck it.

I grabbed the handle and directly turned it quickly, some blood flying away from my finger. Right then, I felt something construct all around my body as a bright yellow light appeared around the field, me having noticed Arthur wince at the damage I had taken while I was hoping broken bones could had transformed me, but, no blood, no prize, I guess.

I felt myself land on the grass of the field, some Soldiers looking at me with surprised but serious looks as they got away from me and I stood up, slightly shaking my head as I noticed the Titans were looking at me.

All of them.

And say it was already hard enough to control my Titanic body, now I had to fight a bunch of them, nice.

I took a quick look at myself for a second and noticed that some black hair was getting in my eyes as. I really didn't know how I looked like, but it was annoying, even though I was perfectly controlling the body. I heard one of the soldiers talk.

''Hey, what the hell, is that a guy? I thought he was a girl!''

From my fourteen meters, I looked at where the voice resonated with a really bothered look, my eyes slightly closing, but not paying attention to it as I looked back to the other Titans, me already guessing the man had peed himself thinking I was going to eat him. No way was I going to do that, but, seriously, it doesn't mean that I have a flat chest while being a Titan that I'm a guy!

I looked back to the other Titans and frowned before starting to rush toward them, kicking some very small Titans from about five meters away from me like they were balls waiting to be played with, taking some of their heads off along the way as I silently warned the fighting soldiers and heard some voices.

''TITAN SHIFTER, MOVE, MOVE!''

Perfect.

As I saw the soldiers launch themselves away from the Titans, except for one I guessed was Risa, I directly punched one of the bigger Titans in the face, him being about ten meters as its head was torn off right away before feeling something jump toward me and arc my shoulder behind me with a twirl, hitting something arm and launch it right in the ground before crushing it with my foot. I backed away to see how many was left.

None.

I transformed in my Titan Form for only two Titans? Are you serious?

I grumbled and was about to leave my body before I heard Swamp shout.

''INCOMIIIIING! BEHIND UUUUUSSSSS!''

I frowned and was about to look back before something directly jumped on me, pushing me on the grass as I grinned and grabbed its head by the chin and the forehead, turning it to the right as it was about to bite me off and hearing some bones being shattered inside of it. From up-close, I could clearly notify it as a Deviant, but slightly bigger than the other ones I fought, it smiling widely as it had no apparent skin and what looked like a baby's face, its blue eyes looking at me only to eat.

As I made its head turn in a 360 degree and put it back to its former position, I pulled and I took it off, blood spitting on me as I launched it away and felt something hit my chest.

I looked up and saw Swamp, dead on his horse, him sliding from my chest to hit the ground with a spat.

_Fuck!_

No time to mourn for a guy like him. I stood up from the grass; put the baby-like Titan's body away from me and was about to rush for help before I saw three Titans of about 16 meters rushing toward me from afar.

I looked around for survivors and I noticed that we were clearly and strangely outnumbered, our men having lowered from about an hundred to almost forty.

_HOLY FUCK! HOW?!_

I looked around and I noticed that Arthur had stayed with the survivors while Risa was still fighting, having probably eliminated a lot of the Titans by herself while laughing sadistically at the same time.

Not surprising, but I hoped she was acknowledging the upcoming running Titans along with other ones coming from the side. That's when I noticed many people transforming into Titans, them having no choice too as about ten Titans appeared in front of me and rushed toward the upcoming ones, me following them as I saw some getting haywire on the smaller ones, not bothering to take out the biggest.

Guess there was still some learning to control their forms correctly.

Only four Titans had decided to rush on the three bigger Titans of about 17m each and two of them had being beaten quickly, launched away into others and smaller Titans as they stood there with vapour coming out of them, me sighing and moving on, knowing it meant the expulsion of the Titan Shifter from their bodies, unfortunately.

I finally arrived behind the two remaining Titans, smiling internally as I noticed one of them was Arthur, noticing its blonde hair and blue eyes along with its skin-less status. He was a bit taller than my Titan Form from about a meter and he was a bit muscular, also showing some more teeth than me.

I never knew why he did. However, I've noticed he was mostly blocking, fighting the most he was able to, but that's about it.

The other one was...a lot higher, about twenty meters, but it was scraggly-looking. It had skin, but he had no apparent teeth. Its hair was in dirty blonde while it had amber eyes, me noticing it was fighting rather badly, him fighting more like a savage than anything, but was receiving a lot of punches, making its face a hell of a lot bloody.

Must be learning too.

Right, well, I'm going to do the job for them.

I passed to Arthur's side, him giving me a quick look as I punched the Titan who was in front of him right in the face, it being launched away as the other ones looked up to him, than to me and shouted loudly before rushing toward me together, like they were angry to see their comrade being downed so easily. I backed away to the side and kicked one right in the chest with my knee, it passing through as it shouted in pain while blood dripped on me, me getting behind its chest as the other tried to jump on me to stop before both of my friendos grabbed him and threw him on the ground, starting to punch him so he could stop menacing his.

I looked up to the one who was bleeding on me, took off my knee so its body won't regenerate around my one and recorded its face. It had light brown hair and a lot of teeth while it had skin, it looking me with more of a studying look more than anything with its green eyes.

It grinned and quickly ran away, leaving the friend we were beating off as he grabbed the other one who was downed, him running away as I looked up to him with a frown, not accustomed to see Titans running away.

_That wasn't a normal Titan._

I looked up to the other who was already expulsing its ''pilot'', it leaving vapour as something came out from the back of the neck and fell on the ground, Arthur and the other guy looking at the Human before the scraggly one fell on its knees, signalling the end of his Titan Form as vapour came out of it and something emerged from the back of its neck as well, looking dizzy and falling on the Titan Form, unconscious.

Arthur and I looked at each other before we nodded to each other and back away so we wouldn't fall on the other two, us deciding to get out of our Titan Form and getting out of it, our Titan bodies falling on the ground as I sighed and took my legs out of the neck, using the strength I had.

''Gah...stuck...''

I pulled away and I took my stuck right leg out of the neck, me doing a back roll before stabilising as I fell on my back, looking at Arthur who was calling.

''Come on, we got to move! More Titans will surely come!''

I nodded and stood back up, looking at the damage as Soldiers appeared around us, some asking with many questions as ''Are you okay?'', ''Is everything alright?'' and such, us two saying yes to everything. I looked at all the dead people that was lying on the grass and sighed before shaking my head.

''Fuck the South Kingdom...''

I jumped off my Titan body that was starting to decompose and I looked at the unconscious guy who was fighting with us, calling to Arthur.

''Arthur, could you take care of him?''

''Yeah, will do!''

''Aye!''

I then looked back to the Titan we fought and looked at the Human whom was unconscious as well, me frowning and approaching it. It was a guy that had white hair and looked rather young, about fourteen years old.

''What the hell...?''

Risa landed beside me with a roll, growling.

''Job done...''

She looked toward the guy and asked rather bluntly.

''Who's the old man?''

I shrugged. To be honest, I could've asked the same thing.

''I don't know. However, he was hostile, which is clearly enough for us to take him back to base.''

''Huh? I thought we needed to kill hostiles!''

''Kill _Titans_, not _Titan Shifters_.''

''Hmph, fine.''

She sheathed her blades and was about to call for her horse before putting her hands on her forehead, grinning.

''Fuck, my horse died! We'll have to walk all the way back!''

Arthur heard her and looked around as he noticed we had around twenty-five horses left, thinking.

''Not exactly...''

Three hours later, back to the base...:

''Good idea, Arthur.''

''R-Really? Thanks, Risa...''

''No problem.''

As we returned to the base, we made sure that, among the forty people that were left, two were on each horses along with some exceptions. Like that, we were able to use our horses for the travel and not our feet.

However, the mission was a complete disaster. We lost a lot of people from the Soldier Division, including Swamp and we were not able to do any good from this mission.

Not only that, but we also had a Titan Shifter boy who attacked us with two of his friends.

''God damn it...''

As we arrived in front of the base gates and opened them, we entered while looking down and deceivable. For the 100th expedition, it had been one of the worst and one that almost had the worst numbers of casualties ever recorded from after the Titan War.

Night had arrived and, as we had left our horses in the stables, I sighed and crumbled in the couch of the base's Main Hall, letting out a long sigh as I looked down and facepalmed.

That was a horrible day that I never wanted to live through again.

Risa came to me side, sighing.

''Well...that was bad.''

''Really bad.''

I looked up to the ceiling, feeling disappointed. I always hated Swamp, but I never wanted him to die.

''We need a new Captain for replacement; Swamp's dead.''

''I suppose you have to report it?''

I shivered and sighed.

''Probably. I'll surely be heavily scowled for what happened.''

She patted my shoulder, smiling while closing her eyes like in those weird paintings.

''I'm sure nothing will happen to you, Eri! So, how's Whity?''

I felt surprised from this act of kindness from her part, but I shrugged at the question.

''Still unconscious. He is in the Dungeon and he is heavily guarded, so he won't be able to transform himself for quite a while.''

''I see.''

I asked, this time.

''Who was that guy that was fighting with me and Arthur?'

She lifted an eyebrow and shrugged.

''I don't know, to be honest. But I have to admit he picked my curiosity!''

''Curiosity?''

''Yeah...hm, I don't know how to say it...bah, I think it'll pass.''

She stood up and took a hand brush from her pocket while I took a shocked look.

''Y-Y-You had that with you the whole time?!''

''Why yes I do! Did you honestly I wouldn't?''

''I...uh...''

''Pshhhh, it's alright, I'm forgiving you! Gonna have to clean!''

She walked away, me blinking while looking at her.

''I can't believe she can appear aggressive and crazy in battle while being like...this between them.''

I sighed and stood back up, me walking toward the Dungeon as someone bumped into me. Of course, since it was night, a lot of people just got to their beds to forget about what happened, but that guy seemed not to.

''Sorry.''

He started to walk away and I blinked, asking as I recognised him.

''Who are you?''

The guy stopped for a second before looking at me, blinking.

''Oh, uh, my name is Kennedy Winchester, nice to meet you...''

I lifted an eyebrow, surprised by the fact he was probably one of the only people who did not recognised me. However, I smiled politely.

''Nice to meet you too. You know, there's one thing I would want to tell you next time we fight.''

''What?''

''Train yourself in Martial Arts.''

I started to walk away while I suspected him to look at my back and blink in curiosity, not understanding why a random girl like me would give an obvious advice like that.

I got up the stairs and was about to enter the bedrooms before one of the higher-ups stopped me and asked.

''Do you want me to do the report? You shouldn't push yourself all the time with it.''

I looked up to her face and shook my head. I knew Dominique Armstrong would say that. She was a rather tall woman of about 175cm, her having a long brown ponytail descending toward her tights while she only wore a grey t-shirt and green pants with no shoes. This was probably her pyjamas, I thought.

I knew she only wanted to do this because she was worried of me, but I can't just say yes. If I do, the people that are higher than her will scowl me for it. She's the only one around who actually is kind with me and is a higher-up at the same time.

''No, it's alright, mistress Armstrong, I can do it. I do need to show that I am indeed better than the others so the people will stop thinking I'm a wimp.

''A...wimp?''

I did not answered and simply entered the bedrooms, getting toward the drawer by the side of my bed and started to write on a little piece of paper the report of our mission.


End file.
